1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor heater, and more particularly to an outdoor heater which is capable of providing heat for people to warm themselves by transforming gas or natural gas into heat energy.
2. Description of Related Arts
In winter, most areas in China are relatively cold. In order to keep people warm when they work outdoors, they usually burn firewood, charcoal or coal as a fuel to make a bonfire of fuel. However, it will cause environmental pollution and it is inconvenient for people as well. China Patent, 00207130, disclosed a natural gas outdoor heater which comprises a burner, a two-time heat absorbing apparatus, a gas stove, a heating tube, a windproof casing, and a temperature control, wherein the fuel passes through the double-layered heating tube to solve the problem of environmental pollution. However, such outdoor heater requires water as a heating media and is inconvenient for transport.
China Patent 02225862.0 disclosed an outdoor heater including an umbrella shaped reflector, a burner, a control apparatus, a supporting base, wherein the outdoor heat is convenient for people to transport. Accordingly, the umbrella shaped reflector comprises a central retention cover, a plurality of umbrella shaped panels, a central panel stacking together, wherein the number of the umbrella shaped panel can be from 3 to 8. Such outdoor heater is simple in structure and is easy for the user to transport and assemble. The manufacturer is able to disassemble the umbrella shaped reflector to minimize the packaging space of the outdoor heater for transportation. However, the combustion control of such outdoor heater still has some problems.
China Patent 00239575.4 disclosed an outdoor heater including a reflective umbrella, a burning cover, an outer seat cover, a seat valve, a valve body, a supporting member, a cover, a body, and a base. The reflective umbrella comprises a plurality of umbrella panels coupling with each other. The body comprises a body cover and a plurality of body panels coupling with the body cover, wherein some of the body panels are coupled with a connecting panel and are embedded under the base. The advantages of such outdoor heater are that the structure is simple and is easy to assemble. The user is able to conveniently transport outdoors and the outdoor heater is safe to use. Since the outdoor heater can be disassembled to form a compact size, it can save the packaging space during transportation and can minimize its transportation cost. However, such outdoor heater has the same above mentioned problem of its combustion control. In particularly, the heating range of the outdoor umbrella cannot be adjusted and its appearance and structure needs to be improved.
Therefore, China Patent Application, 200520005035.0, which is the same inventor of the present invention, discloses an infrared remote control outdoor heater comprising a burner assembly, a hollow supporting post, and a base. The burner assembly comprises an air-mixing chamber provided at the upper portion of the supporting post, an infrared casing positioned below the air-mixing chamber, a reflector positioned below the infrared casing, a heat-isolating panel positioned below the reflector, a burner positioned below the heat-isolating panel, and a combination control apparatus positioned below the burner. The burner comprises a burner head, a main burner, a nozzle, an electrical valve assembly, fuel inlet pipe, and a pressure-reducing valve assembly. The combination control apparatus comprises a control circuit, a battery casing, a thermocouple which is located at the main burner and is electrically coupled with an electromagnetic valve assembly and an electric motor of the electrical valve assembly. The combination control apparatus further comprises an oxygen detector, an ignition tip, a flame detector located around a flame hole of the burner, a switch provided at a sidewall of the air-mixing chamber, an infrared receiver, and a toppling switch. During operation of the outdoor heater, a gas bottle is operatively connected to the outdoor heater such that when the battery disposed in the battery casing is activated, the main burner will ignite the fuel supplying from the gas bottle at the chamber, so as to provide a remote controlled outdoor heater. Accordingly, the outdoor heater overcomes the shortcomings of the above mentioned problems. However, there is always an improvement to enhance the use of the outdoor heater, especially the installation of the gas bottle, the height-adjustment of the burner, and the heat distribution of the burner.
Therefore, the inventor proposes the invention as the improvement.